Forever Like That
by cecilia.clare
Summary: Blu and Davey get married becoming everybody's favorite power couple. They navigate the ups and downs of marriage, and having two little pairs of feet pounding around their apartment. (I will take requests.)
1. Getting Married

**Phantom Actress this is** **for****you.**

**10 years later**

He walked down the streets hands shoved in his pockets feeling the sweat in the creases of his palms. He tried to walk faster feeling his stomach churning, he just needed to get it over with and then he could move onto the next nerve racking thing, he was never going to recover. Ever. He got closer to where he was going and could see the building in the distance, his heart beat faster walking toward the building. He finally got to the building where noise trickled out of the windows. He pulled open the door and walked inside, he saw a red haired girl sitting on the ground next to a little boy listening to him telling her a story. Her eyes would go wide every once and awhile but she was grinning through the whole thing. Eventually she noticed him standing there in the doorway, she got up and walked over.

"Do ya need something?"

"Um, yeah. Could you tell me where Spot Conlon is?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I don't know if you remember me, Freckles, but I'm Davey Jacobs. I used to be a newsie with Jack." She leaned in closer trying to paint the picture of his younger self on his face,

"Right, you're the one who came here with Racer a long time ago."

"Exactly! Now I really need to know where Spot is I have an important question."

"123 Prospect Avenue."

"Thank you so much." Davey hurriedly ran out of the door and started looking for the street. After he found Prospect Avenue he walked up and down the streets scanning the rows of houses looking for 123, he finally found it and walked onto the porch. He stopped just as he was about to knock, what if he said no, what was he supposed to do then. He shoved that feeling down and quickly knocked on the door immediately regretting that decision. He could hear voices and footsteps on the other side of the door, the door slowly creeped open. He saw Spot standing in the doorway looking at him and then a little girl came running up behind him,

"Papa, who is that?"

"An old friend, Peanut."

"Hello, Spot."

"Hello, Davey."

"Sean, who is at the door?" Davey looked up to see a brown haired woman walking out wiping her hands with a towel.

"Hello, I'm Judi. It's nice to meet you." She gave Davey a warm smile,

"Come on in." Spot opened the door and Davey walked in, Judi picked up the little girl and carried her into the kitchen. Spot walked into the living room and sat down in chair, Davey sat down in a chair across from him.

"You have a daughter?"

"We adopted her about a year ago. Elizabeth has brought a lot of joy into our lives."

"That's really amazing Spot."

"So any particular reason you stopped by?" Davey's stomach flipped inside out causing him to almost barf his guts out.

"Um, I had a question… and, so… um…"

"Yeah, I'll probably have an answer, so spit it out." Davey didn't say anything and stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled something out and thrust it in Spot's face.

"Please don't say this ring is for me."

"No, it's for Blu… and I know that I'm supposed to ask her father but… I thought I should ask you and… I was wondering if it was ok if I asked Blu to marry me." Spot looked at Davey and then the ring and back again.

"You know I've never thought anything bad about you. You seem a lot smarter than guys that Blu could have fallen in love with. You really love her, don't you." Davey nodded his head clutching the ring tightly in his hand feelings the cold metal press against his sweaty palm.

"I give you permission to have my sister's hand in marriage."

"Really?"

"Oh, course not." Davey looked at Spot confusedly,

"Yes, really. Also, I was around Race too much growing up."

"Definitely." Spot smiled as Davey stood up,

"Thank you." Davey walked out of Spot's house feeling like he was walking in air. He was so happy that he was probably floating at that point as he made his way to Manhattan.

He set everything up and then went back to her house,

"Blu!" she peeked her head around the corner her hair a mess and dust all over her face.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Cleaning what?"

"I'm trying to clear out the attic, and find some old stuff that I put away."

"Can you take a break?"

"Sure," she said wiping the dust off her face.

"Alright, I have a big surprise." she looked at him with a curious face,

"What kind of surprise?" he handed her the end of a red string,

"What's this?"

"Follow the string and we'll get to the surprise."

"Ok." she started walking with the string and just kept following it. After awhile they reached the spot, that one special spot. That special tree, with a picture of them nailed onto it.

"What's this about, it's not my birthday for a few weeks."

"I know." his stomach flipped in excitement and nervousness, this was it. It was time, he knelt down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. Blu looked down at him,

"Davey…"

"Miss Blu Rosaline Conlon, will you become Mrs. Blu Rosaline Jacobs?"

"You're kidding,"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little." She knelt down in front of him and pressed her lips against his,

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him,

"Blu Jacobs, has a nice ring to it." He smiled as she pulled away and he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Now we just have to tell everyone we've ever known."

"Alright, together." she grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet and they walked over to Jack and Katherine's house, and knocked on the door. The door opened to see Jack and Katherine standing in the doorway. Katherine was holding their three year old daughter, she had her mom's curly red hair and her dad's big hazel eyes. Blu held up her hand and Katherine screamed in excitement and wrapped Blu in a one-arm hug, and Jack clapped Davey on the back. After that the four of them walked to newsies square where Race was sitting helping a little boy tie his shoe in the middle of a crowd of Newsies. He looked up to the four of them walking into the square,

"So what do I owe this pleasure to?" Blu held up her hand flashing a sparkling ring.

"Seriously?" everyone turned to face Blu, and Romeo screamed. Everyone was super excited. After a while, the two of them had been separated and dragged apart by so many people wanting to talk to them. She finally found Davey outside the square at their tree, she sat down next to him,

"So, how did it go?"

"Romeo wouldn't stop asking questions," he sighed,

"Yeah, I mean we should probably tell your parents and my brother."

"Already told him." she gave him a funny look,

"But,"

"I asked him permission to marry you since you don't have a dad."

"David Jacobs, you are a clever thing."

"Thank you, thank you very much." she rested her head on his shoulder,

"So, we're really doing this." Davey nodded his head, probably as scared as she was, this was going to change their lives forever, but it was going to be for the better.

"Blu, I'm going to love you forever and always."

"Me too." she intertwined her fingers with his, this wedding was going to be perfect. Even if it wasn't she was going to be married to the man she loved most in life, and spend forever and always with him.

**Six months later…**

Davey went down the line tying each of the newsies' ties, he finished tying Race's and straightened his own. He saw Jack walking into the room,

"Dave, ya gotta calm down, if you get nervous then she'll be able to tell and it'll make her nervous and it's a vicious cycle." he tugged at his tie,

"But, this is the biggest day of our lives, I just want it to go right."

"I think that I said those exact words to you when I married Kat,"

"Really?"

"And then you said, it's going to be perfect no matter what because you two are together forever and that's all that matters."

"Sounds like something I would say,"

"Time to listen to your own advice Dave." Davey nodded he could feel himself calming down a whole bunch.

"Do you know how Blu is doing?"

"Kat pushed me out of the room, said she needed to do her job as maid of honor whatever that means." Davey smiled, Katherine would make sure to calm Blu down if she got nervous. He looked back at Jack,

"Where's Alice? I assume she's not with Katherine."

"She's with Papa P, might as well get to know her grandpa." He smiled as everyone started to leave the room, he followed them out. It was time to go to the altar.

**A few minutes later…**

He watched the small Crutchie and Jack's daughter tossing petals on the ground. Well, more taking fistfuls of petals and slamming them to the ground. Then he saw Blu coming down the aisle with her arm around Spot's. They made it to the altar and Spot stopped and whispered something in her ear. She smiled before walking up to the altar smiling at Davey.

**About and hour later or so...**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Blu didn't wait till he was done, she grabbed Davey's neck and kissed him. He dipped her; it was really romantic. The entire church erupted in cheers, he heard some yelling in the back as the kiss broke,

"Yeah, Uncle Davey!" he saw Alice soaring above the audience pumping her fists carried by her Grandpa. He smiled gripping Blu's hand, he could see Romeo balling into Oriole's arms. Race, Jojo, and Race were jumping and screaming in the back. Crutchie was holding his daughter on his shoulders, clapping her hands looking around still not understanding what the heck was going on. Jack smiled and waved at his daughter, the noise would not silence as the cheering continued.

**At the reception…**

"Jack, would you like to lead us in prayer?"

"I would, thank you," Jack stood up and the room quieted, "Let's pray! Manhattan style!" All the Manhattan newsies cheered, Jack cleared his throat and started clapping,

Clap, clap clap, clap, clap clap,

"What up, God!"

"What up, God!"

"We are here to thank you!"

"We are here to thank you!"

"For this meal!"

"For this meal!"

"Because we might not get to eat tomorrow!"

"Because we might not get to eat tomorrow!"

"AMEN!"

"AMEN!" Everyone cheered digging into the meal; the prayer had not changed since he had eaten with the newsies for the first time. Jack leaned over as his daughter whispered in her ear,

"You want to say something?" she nodded, he tapped a glass and the room quieted, she stood up on her chair, she pointed at Davey,

"I love you, Uncle Davey!" he smiled as the room clapped for Alice,

"I love you too, Ali." After they finished eating Jack stood up,

"Can I say something?" Davey smiled and nodded, it was about to be interesting.

"I have known Davey since the strike of 1899. When Oscar cheated him out of one paper. What an evil human being." a laugh rippled through the crowd, "Always the brains of the operation Dave. You always threw yourself into stuff and believed in us, even though it was your second day of work. Then you traveled all the way to Brooklyn, earned the name Mouth, became a walking dictionary, taught half of us to read and write, started teaching, and managed to land the girl." Davey shot him a look, "Blu, you are a fighter, convinced your brother to come help us, traveled to Manhattan, survived the Refuge, fought your way through polio, travelled the world, made incredible to discoveries and lived to tell the stories in your book, and made time to come back and marry Davey. You guys are the most incredible people I have ever met, and I would like to thank God for that. I love you guys, thanks for making it easier to visit. I don't have to travel to separate houses now." the crowd laughed, Les stood up and walked over.

"I wanna say stuff too because he's my brother, so." the crowd laughed again,

"I love you Davey, like a lot, even when you dragged me home from the lodging house in the middle of a story. Also, Blu, I love hearing your stories about the Inca in Peru and all the incredible things you have done. I don't know how my brother wooed you, with speak of Plato. I fell asleep to that when I was younger, but I sure am glad that it worked because now you are an official part of the family. I love you guys."

"Me next," Race stepped up to the platform, along with Jojo and Albert, he motioned to the three of them, "joint speech," Davey nodded,

"We remember seeing you two together for the first time, and I just knew. Soulmates." Race started,

"No you didn't!" Jojo said elbowing him, "That was me ya nitwit, I'm the sap out of us three."

"Guys," Albert said glaring at them,

"Anyway, we just wanted to say you guys are amazing people."

"Yeah, we didn't plan this well." Race mumbled the three of them walked off,

"Last one, my turn because she's my sister." Spot stepped up on the stage holding his daughter's hand,

"Blu, you are my little sister and it has always been my job to take care of you. Now it's not anymore, I'm passing you onto Davey, so don't blow it." he said pointing to Davey, "I love you so much, and ya picked a good one sis, he's smarter than all the other men in that square." Peanut let go of her dad's hand and ran over to Davey, she tugged on his suit and held up her arms. He picked her up and sat her in his lap,

"You can go Dad, I'm gonna stay with Uncle Davey and Aunt Blu." the crowd laughed as she settled into his lap. Spot smiled before returning to his seat,

**First Dance…**

He grabbed his mother's hand as they danced on the floor,

"Davey, I have a big question."

"Yeah mom?"

"How did ya dig her up? She's so perfect,"

"I dunno mom, guess just fate."

"I'm proud of you Davey, you have accomplished so much."

"I love you,"

"I love you so much."

* * *

He spun her before bringing her back into a gentle sway.

"Wow, you've done it."

"Done what?"

"Lived, lived a big life."

"A really big, huge life. You've done it."

"I guess so."

"I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"You've done so much in your life, and started the trend for pants among ladies."

"Rocking it since the beginning."

"Other than this time what was the last time you wore a dress?"

"Your wedding." He gave her a funny look,

"I love you,"

"Feelings mutual." She grinned at him. The song drifted into another and she was met by Davey. She looked up at him before resting her head on his shoulder as they drifted into a quiet sway, the song dancing through the air.

**Well I'll be your rainy day lover**

**Whenever the sunny days end**

**And whatever the weather, we have each other**

**And that's how the story will end**

**Well I'll be your shade tree in summer **

**If you'll be my fire when it's cold**

**And whatever the season, well, we'll keep on breathing**

**'Cause we'll have each other to hold**

**And I'll hold you and I'll sing**

**Well, I wanna love you, forever I do**

**I wanna spend all of my days with you**

**Will carry your burdens and be the wind at your back**

**Well, I wanna spend my forever, forever like that**

**Well I'll be the words on the pages**

**If you'll be my sweet melody**

**And the tune can keep changing, 'cause I'll keep arranging**

**And this is the song that we'll sing**

**And I'll hold you and I'll sing**

**Well, I wanna love you, forever I do**

**I wanna spend all of my days with you**

**Carry your burden and be the wind at your back**

**Well, I wanna spend my forever**

**When the rain comes, I'll be your shelter, yeah**

**When the wind blows, lover, we'll be together**

**When the storms they rise, well I'll be right here by your side**

**And I'll sing**

**Well, I'm gonna love you, forever I do**

**Well, I'm gonna spend all my days with you**

**Will carry your burdens and be the wind at your back**

**Well, I'm gonna spend my forever, forever like that**

She whispered,

"I'm gonna love you forever, forever like that."

**That song is by Ben Rector and is called **_**Forever like that**_** I love it so much and want it played at my own wedding. So there will be more to this story. Also, I read an article and it says that their weren't any bridesmaids at weddings at this time, so that's why there aren't any. Also, that song, look it up, it's so good and so romantic, honestly look up his whole walking in between album, I love it too much!**


	2. Having the kids

**Did read up on the whole having babies one hundred years ago. The ultra sound was not invented until the 1950's so they had no idea about the baby. A woman was supposed to stay in bed undisturbed by anyone but midwifes for the first six weeks, most women couldn't afford to do this otherwise their families would starve, and not have any money. The first hours after birth were to be spent in utter and complete silence, but Blu will be Blu. Sorry for the delay but I have been busy lately, I just got home from play practice, it's 11:00. At night. **

**One year later…**

He walked into the room, after a lengthy delivery he saw his wife laying in bed, her hair plastered to her sweaty face. The midwife holding one baby, and Blu holding the other,

"Boo yah, I brought two babies into this world. I'm winning at life right now." She said flexing her free arm. Davey smiled, the midwife handed the baby to Davey. He sat down cradling the tiny head,

"We're parent's now,"

"What do you mean now, only I'm to being a mom. You've been a mom since fifteen." she murmured smiling at him,

"What about names?" he asked looking to the baby boy in his hands, and the girl in her hands.

"Maybe for the boy Walter Michael Jacobs,"

"And for the girl Mary Kate Jacobs."

"I love them,"

"Welcome to the world Walter, and Mary Kate." he whispered, the midwife came back in,

"I'm sorry Mr. Jacobs, but your five minutes is up. You must leave now,"

"As much as I would like to lay around for six weeks doing nothing, I've got work to do. My husband and I are a team and we are going to raise our children together, you can leave now." Blu state firmly. The midwife glared at her before packing up her stuff and leaving, "Not using her the next time we have kids." she grumbled as she rocked a fussing Mary Kate. Davey gently rocked a sleepy Walter,

"They are gonna have a great family,"

"I was just gonna ask when they get to meet their five million relatives."

"Soon, real soon."

**A few days later… **

Davey heard a knock at the door, he walked over and opened it using his free arm holding Mary Kate in the other. Jack, Katherine, and Alice stood in the doorway.

"Is this her?" he nodded,

"Come on in," the three walked in and sat down in the living room.

"What's her name?" Katherine asked staring wide eyed at the baby,

"This is Mary Kate,"

"And this is Walter." Blu finished, walking in holding the small baby boy.

"Twins?" Jack asked, both of them nodded, Alice looked curiously at her new cousins.

"Have your parents been over Dave?"

"Yeah, they came over yesterday."

"Did you guys have any idea you were going to have twins?"

"None,"

"They are so cute!" Katherine exclaimed quietly to try and keep the twins from waking up. Davey sat down next to Jack,

"Do you want to hold her?" Jack nodded and opened his arms, Davey placed Mary Kate in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, she smiled at him and Jack's eye lit up.

"They are precious," Katherine said as she rocked Walter in her arms. Alice looked at the two babies bewildered, "honey, what's wrong?"

"Did you have a second baby? Did uncle Crutchie have a second baby?"

"No, it's a rare thing for a mommy to have two babies. Aren't Aunt Blu and Uncle Davey lucky?" she nodded smiling,

"Welcome to parenthood guys," Jack said looking up smiling, Davey walked over and put an arm around his wife, them both looking proudly over their children.


	3. First year of parenthood

**Take 2, sorry about the coding thing, and thank you Phantom Actress for making me aware. the story is now at 1911, Alice is 6, Helen is 6, Walter and Mary Kate both 1, Blu runs her own business, and Davey teaches Elementary school. **

One year later...

The twins screams and wails reverberated through the apartment. The two parents looked to each other,

"I'll take Walter you take Mary." She whispered groggily,

"Divide and conquer," he muttered, rolling out of bed. They got up and rocked the two babies in their arms. They finally got the two babies back to sleep, they laid back down.

"Who's idea was it to have twins?" She asked closing her eyes,

"Wasn't mine, and it definitely wasn't yours." He whispered patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, I go into work tomorrow."

"Me too,"

"I can take the twins with me,"

"I'll take care of one of them, I can hold one of them while I teach."

"Your the best," she murmured slipping off to sleep. Blu woke up the next morning to the sound of Davey walking around. She rolled over getting out of bed, she walked out groggily.

"Morning," Davey said preparing breakfast.

"Hi," she said sitting down at the table. He placed a plate of breakfast in front of her.

"I thought I could take Walter with me today."

"No I'll take him, he's loud. And you have a lot of kids to teach."

"You're exhausted, and I can tell. Besides, I've been taking care of kids since forever."

"Ok, I bought some more of that baby food, it's on the shelf. I'll take Mary Kate, and then if you could pick her up after you finish that would be amazing." He kissed the top of her head,

"Of course," Davey grabbed his bag and put some of Walter's toys, blankets, and food. He picked up Walter bouncing him on his hip. "Alright, I have to go,"

"Yeah, I gotta get ready for work soon too." He carried Walter out the door and walked towards the school, he pushed the door open and set down his bag. He saw a few kids walking towards the school.

"Alright Wally, we gotta be good today." Walter responded with a few baby gurgles. "Good, I'm glad we agree." About an hour passed and he rang the bell for the kids to come in. The kids walked in taking their seats, noticing the baby in his arms. After all the kids had gotten settled he stood in front of the room,

"This is my son Walter," all the kids starting whispering, "and he'll be spending the day with us." He noticed Alice smiling in the back row with Crutchie's daughter Helen. After he had finished teaching the math lesson for the first graders he walked around the room. Walter started to get fussy, he grabbed a stuffed bear off his desk.

"Here ya go buddy, yeah chew on that." Walter immediately put the bear's ear into his mouth, he saw a hand raised. He walked over,

"Yes?"

"Why does Walter have to chew on stuff?"

"Well, he's growing teeth and it hurts, it makes his teeth stronger when he chews on things."

"Oh, ok." he continued walking around the room, and made it to the older kids where he assigned the assignment. Walter was being very good, he ran the bell for the kids to be dismissed. He grabbed his bag and walked outside setting Walter down on the ground in the shade of a big tree. He watched the kids play while he fed Walter the mashed peaches that Blu had made for him. After he finished feeding Walter he let him play in the grass, while he ate. Soon he rang the bell for everyone to come back inside, the day finished quickly and he dismissed everyone. He went outside making sure every child went where they needed to go. He saw Jack picking up Ali, he waved and Jack gave him a questioning look. Davey walked over,

"So Blu's exhausted and had to work today, so she took Mary Kate and I brought Walter."

"So you made it through the day?" Davey nodded, "I couldn't have done that with Ali," Jack said ruffling her daughters hair,

"Speaking of, I have to go pick up Mary Kate from Blu, she has to work late tonight."

"Rough, good luck Dave."

"Thanks." he went back into the schoolhouse and grabbed all of Walter's toys and shoved them into his bag. He walked down the street moving through the crowds of people he finally made it to Blu's office firm, where he walked inside to see her many employees.

"Hello Mr. Jacobs," a girl said looking up from her desk,

"Hi Ethel, have you seen Blu?"

"I believe she's up in her office."

"Thank you," he said heading up the stairs. He saw Blu sitting at her desk while Mary Kate sat on the desk next to her typewriter. He could hear Mary Kate making baby noises trying to get her mother's attention, she finally looked up from the typewriter.

"Hi honey," she said, he walked over picking up Mary Kate.

"How's work?"

"Three people have called in sick, I can't get ahold of the museum's curator for next week, and I can't remember when I put that book I was reading." he looked up to see her book sitting on the top shelf. He set Walter down and grabbed the book off the shelf,

"This one?" he asked handing it to her,

"I don't know what I would do without you." they shared a quick kiss before Davey had to get the twins home. He carried a child in each arm and walked back to their apartment complex, he set them down on the carpet in the living room and grabbed some of their toys. Later that night he settled the twins into bed, he heard the door open and he walked out of the bedroom to see Blu dropping her stuff on the floor. She walked over and collapsed on the couch, Davey sat down next to her. She snuggled in close,

"You ok?" he asked resting his head on top of hers,

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she whispered,

"At least it's the weekend, if you want, we could go on a date."

"That sounds nice," she said dozing off, he held her close as they both dozed off on the couch.


	4. Nesting

**So this first part takes place two years before Blu gave birth to Walter and Mary Kate, the next part takes six months after the first conversation between Davey and Jack. So women in their third trimester sometimes start to have nesting instincts, so that woman is prepping for the arrival of the baby. So this is just a funny story about the crazy nesting things that Blu did. Also Albert goes to seminary or priest school, he is learning how to be a priest. They go to school for a long time, also the apartment that Albert, Jojo, and Race live in is owned by Race so it's under the name Higgins. Race runs a Racetrack on the outskirts of Manhattan, and Jojo is currently unemployed. **

**2 years ago…**

Davey sat down in Jacobi's with Jack,

"Congratulations Dave on Blu being pregnant."

"Thanks, what was it like when Katherine was pregnant?"

"Here's a few rules of thumb, if she asks for something, get it for her. Don't argue with her, it'll earn you brownie points later. Nesting is real, just go along with any weird she does. It's not worth putting up a fight,"

"Ok, thanks Jack."

"Hey, you raised half of us growing up so it's the least I can do."

"When does nesting hit?" Davey asked,

"About six months."

**Six months later…**

"Davey!"

"Yeah hun?"

"Do we have any pickles!" she shouted from the other room. _Pickles? _He thought to himself,

"No, I don't think we have any."

"Can you go get some?"

"Sure, are you gonna be ok by yourself?"

"Probably,"

"Oh for heaven's sake," he muttered, "I'm gonna call Jojo so he can come and stay with you until I get back."

"Ok!" he walked over to the phone preparing to call the trio's apartment, Jojo was the only one currently in it because Race was at work all day and Albert was at the seminary. The phone rang a few times,

"Hello who can I patch you through to."

"Hello Mrs. Johnson, can you patch me through to the Higgins residence."

"Of course,"a few seconds Jojo picked up the phone,

"Hey Davey, what's up."

"Hi, I was wondering if you could come over for a couple hours. Blu needs me to run some errands and I don't really want to leave her alone. She's… nesting and I don't want to leave her alone."

"Nesting?"

"She's prepping for the baby, and she's obsessively cleaning."

"I heard that!" he heard Blu yell,

"I'll be right over," Davey hung up the phone, he saw Blu walking, well waddling over to him holding a piece of paper.

"Here's a list of things I need you to get." he looked over the list, pickles, fabric, a lot of food, sewing materials, like four books. She looked over to the table,

"We need to baby proof this."

"What do you mean?"

"All corners in this house have got to go." she said walking away. He sighed, he heard a knock at the door. He ran over and opened it to see Jojo standing in the doorway,

"Thanks for coming,"

"No problem, really."

"I gotta get going, and get the things that Blu wants before she comes up with more things for me to get."

"Head out soldier." Jojo said shoving Davey out the door.

* * *

"Hi Blu," he said walking into the kitchen where he saw all whole ton of spices sitting out on the counter, "What are you doing?"

"I had color coded the spices, but it will be more efficient if they are alphabetized."

"Do you want me to get anything?"

"Figure out a way to get rid of all the corners in the house." she said starting to put the spices into the cabinets. There was no way he was going to be able to do that, so he decided to clean a few things. A few hours later Davey had returned to the house, Jojo left and Blu was still at it.

"Davey!"

"Yes!

"We need to baby proof the oven!"

"Why do we need to baby proof the oven?"

"The baby could fall in!"

"The baby's not gonna fall in the oven,"

"BABY PROOF IT!" she yelled, he rolled his eyes. This baby had better get here and fast, this was getting to be a lot. That night they settled into bed, Blu had now collected all the pillows in the house for her use to sleep. Including his own, he had found a blanket to use as a pillow. He woke up the next morning to the sound of things falling, he jumped out of bed and ran down the hall and into the bathroom where the sound had come.

"Blu?" he found her sitting on the floor,

"I sat down too quick." she said,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, by the way, this is for big towels, medium towels, small towels, respect it." she said heaving herself to her feet.

"How about you come back and get some sleep."

"Ok," he helped back towards the bedroom and got her back into bed. She pointed to a lamp, "That's dangerous, get rid of it." he grabbed the lamp, "If it's dangerous, it has to go."

"I'll baby proof the house, just promise me you'll sleep for a while." she nodded gathering all the blankets around herself. He grabbed some breakfast, enjoying the quiet for a few minutes.

**A few weeks later…**

"Davey!" he ran outside,

"Are you ok?"

"We need to get rid of all the tulips." she said motioning to her flower bed,

"But you love your flowers."

"But the baby won't,"

"Sweetheart, I'm not gonna tear up your flowers. I won't let the baby near them when the time comes. But the baby isn't here, it's still in there." he said patting her stomach.

"Fine, I still want the corners gone." she said walking back inside, "Also Katherine is coming over and you can go hang out with Jack."

"Ok, only if you're sure you'll be alright."

"It will be probably ok." Later Katherine shoved Davey out of the room and he walked down to Jack's apartment. He knocked on the door and Jack let him inside,

"Hey Dave, you good, you look tired."

"Earlier this week Blu had me color code all of my shirts."

"Come on and sit down," Davey flopped down on the couch,

"I'm so tired all the time,"

"So I take it Blu's nesting pretty hard."

"She's still trying to figure out how to get rid of all the corners in our apartment."

"Rough, but she's due in a couple weeks right?"

"Only a few weeks more." he whispered, closing his eyes.

**A few days later…**

"Is the doctor sure I'm only growing one baby, it feels like I'm growing two."

"It's almost over, you can do it."

"Have you gotten rid of the corners yet?"

"No honey." he said sitting down on the couch next to her.

**Only a few days before Blu was going to give birth…**

"Is everything proofed?"

"Yup,"

"Everything color coded or alphabetized?"

"Yup."

"Corners gone?"

"Nope,"

"I was really pushing that one wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Davey, I'm scared."

"About giving birth, I think we're both sca-"

"About being a mother, what if I'm no good at it?"

"Blu, everyone is scared they aren't gonna be a good parent. I still get scared of being a dad. You know how I know you're gonna be a good mother?" she shook her head, "Your scared of not being a good mother, I'd be concerned if you weren't concerned about what kind of parent your going to be. And no matter what we're a team, and we'll do this together."


	5. Christmas

**Merry Christmas! I should have a Christmas chapter for united out soon-ish, just not today. Spend LOTS of time with family! You all are amazing thank you! **

**Christmas...**

Blu finished adjusting the garland on the mantle, she stood back admiring her work. Walter started to grab for an ornament off the tree,

"Walter, no," she picked up the child in her arms who gave her a pouty face. "Don't give me that."

"Da," Walter mumbled, tugging at some of the loose hair hanging from her bun.

"You are just like Race," she grumbled, pulling the baby's hand away from her hair. "Honey! How's it going in there!" Blu called to her husband, she walked into the kitchen setting Walter down into the crib.

"Good, I think," he called back, soon Davey came out holding a Mary Kate now dressed in a pink dress, two pink ribbons holding her small amount of hair in pigtails.

"Aww, she's precious," Blu said, smiling,

"Just like you," Davey said, hugging his wife with one arm,

"I love you, Davey," Blu said, returning the hug.

"Just think, our first Christmas with the twins," Davey said, setting Mary Kate in the crib with her brother.

"I want everything to be perfect," Blu said, brushing off her apron before taking it off and hanging it up. The entire Jacobs family was all dressed up for church, they all made the walk through the snow to the church. Davey opened the door, letting his family inside, he smiled with pride of the beautiful family he and Blu had created. They all sat down among the other families, soon Mass started. Albert gave them a smile as he stood by the priest on the altar, now a deacon. Only one more year of Seminary until he was actually a priest.

**One hour later…**

Everyone piled into Jacob's home for a party, celebrating the birth of the savior. Spot held one baby in each arm refusing to let anyone touch his niece and nephew, he only let up when Blu needed to feed her son and daughter. Blu collapsed on the couch next to Davey,

"This Christmas turned out pretty good," she said cuddling into his side,

"If only Spot would let someone else hold the kids."

"The poor uncle doesn't get to see his niece and nephew who live in Manhattan. That's a far way away," Blu said, glancing at Spot who was glaring at Race who had managed to steal Mary Kate.

"I'm just worried Race and Spot are gonna get into a fistfight," Davey said,

"It's fine, Jack's here." she said, motioning to the older man bouncing his own daughter on his knee, "This Christmas is pretty different from any I remember."

"Yeah, how so?"

**Back in 1897… **

Blu tugged her threadbare coat around her as tight as possible, trying to ward off the cold. She huddled among other Newsies, who were all struggling to get to the fire for warmth. Spot sat next to his sister, almost as cold as she was. There were no presents, no sleigh bells ringing, no Santa, and no warm home. All they could do was sit in the cold hoping to survive to the next day,

"O little town of Bethlehem, how still we see thee lie," someone began to sing,

"Above thy deep and dreamless sleep, the silent star go by," another chorused, soon all the newsies joined in,

"Yet in thy dark streets shineth. The everlasting Light, the hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight. For Christ is born of Mary and gathered all of the above. While mortals sleep, the angels keep their watch of wondering love. O morning stars together, proclaim the holy birth and praises sing to God the King And Peace to men on earth."

* * *

Blu started humming the song, Christmas's past floating through her heads.

"Thank you for helping me give our children the life I never had. Best Christmas gift ever," she said, placing a kiss on Davey's cheek,

"You're welcome, you're my partner. I love you," he said, their lips met a Christmas kiss.

"Do it again!" Ali chanted from her father's lap. Davey and Blu kissed again smiling, "Now you Daddy," she shoved her father's face towards Katherine's.

"Well, what the girl wants the girl gets," Jack said, leaning in kissing his wife.

"I love you too Jack," Katherine said,


End file.
